Come Home
by AnimeNerd2020
Summary: Tired and dazed eyes stare at the front door, hoping he'll walk through. How many nights have been spent like this? How many more will she have to wait? In the silence that masks the darkened room, a single voice pleads, "Come home, Levi..."


The sound of the clock ticking is all that could be heard in the small apartment. The auburn-haired girl sat curled up on her worn and beaten sofa, her gunmetal hues glancing at the clock every now and then. She was uncertain how long she'd been sitting there; she hadn't even bothered checking the time when she sat down. All she knew was it had to been hours since her bottom was seated in the cushion. In all honesty, she probably shouldn't even be waiting up for him to come home, she had to be up early in the morning for classes…but they were easily forgotten as she glanced at her phone screen, the light momentarily blinding her as she checked for any missed calls or messages, but was distraught to see none.

This wasn't like him, he always gave her an approximate time that he would be home and always followed through with it…but he was way past due. A tinge of worry and panic was beginning to settle in her gut, but who was she kidding? Robyn was always worried when the man was away on a 'job'. She was afraid that he wouldn't come home one day and instead she'd be informed that he…that he…

Robyn couldn't even finish the thought in her head as warm tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. _Stop it! I can't keep thinking like this! He's fine! He's always fine!_ But even her words didn't sound convincing. Auburn hair fell over her eyes and she swiftly pushed the strands back from her face, feeling like such a hypocrite. He killed people for a living, granted they weren't good people at all, but they still had families and here she was crying over a man who took lives without feeling a thing. But she knew he wasn't completely emotionless. He just wasn't good at expressing what he felt, at least not emotions that he called 'weaknesses'.

The gunmetal eyed girl knew he cared about her, that he loved her; he may not say it as often as she did to him, but he showed her in simple ways that only he knew how. Other emotions such as anger or annoyance were easy for him to show, mostly because that's all he had really known throughout his life, but Robyn never pried to learn more than what he was willing to share. She understood his life had been hard growing up, especially with his career choice. But Robyn had vowed to stay by his side no matter what, even if he didn't want her to be…she promised she would.

Seemingly lost in her thoughts about the raven-haired man, she hadn't even heard the keys turning in the locks until the door was slowly being pushed open and the exhausted and bloody man walked into the apartment with his duffle bag thrown over his back. He closed the door with his foot, stopping when he saw her sitting curled up on the sofa, seeing the dark circles under her eyes due to the hours she waited for him.

At his appearance, Robyn immediately stood up, her eyes scanning him up and down as her gunmetal hues locked on the blood that he was covered in. A whimper escaped her lips and a second later she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling the older man into an embrace that she so desperately needed. A quiet sob slipped past her parted lips into the blood-stained locks of his hair. She heard him dropping his duffle bag, which no doubt contained his sniper rifle, before his arms were tightly wrapped around her back and waist, squeezing her just as much as she was him. His head rested against her own, feeling his warm breath on her neck as he seemed to inhale her scent. He'd been gone for nearly two weeks; Robyn could only hope he missed her as much as she missed him.

Once she was able to stop her sobbing, she pulled back to look at him, moving some of his sweat and blood-soaked hair away from his face. His blue-grey eyes looked extremely drained, yet there was a softness to them that she knew was only for her. His facial expression was still deadpanned as per usual, but it was one thing she had come to love of him.

"Levi…" She mumbled, her fingers gently caressing his cheekbone where a cut was sported, he didn't flinch.

The man didn't say a word, knowing she wasn't finished. No, he knew her; she'd have plenty to say. "Levi…what happened to you?" She asked, her eyes looking him over once more as her voice slightly cracked. Levi closed his eyes at the sound, feeling a bit guilty that he had worried her this badly…but even he knew what she signed up for when she agreed to staying with him. He gave her a chance to end it, to leave and forget about him…but she persisted and here they were.

"…You know I can't discuss that with you." He said, his voice monotone as his hands continued to hold onto her waist.

"Can't…or won't?" Robyn asked, tears slipping down from the corners of her eyes. An irritated sigh left Levi's lips and he released his hold on her, taking a seat on the sofa as he pulled the first aid kit out from underneath.

"I'm not arguing with you right now Robyn, I'm exhausted." He said, opening the lid and pulling out the materials he was going to need. He's stitched and bandaged himself so many times that it's become second nature.

The younger female took a seat next to him, her lips pressed together in silence as she rolled up his sleeves a bit more so he'd have more room to work with. She didn't want to argue either, but it was frustrating being left out in the dark, never knowing what happened to him or what he was going through. He always told her it was for her own protection, that she knew as little about his career as possible, but she didn't believe that.

How was she supposed to protect herself properly if she wasn't aware of the possible danger? How was she to know what she should be looking out for when she was out in town or even at college? Robyn wasn't completely naïve, she understood that Levi has many enemies' due to his career and that she could be targeted to get back at him. But this was why the auburn-haired girl insisted that he informed of such dealings, which he explicitly denied her of.

"Why did you wait for me? I told you to stop doing this, especially when you have class in the morning." His voice broke her out of her thoughts, looking to him as he began to stitch a deep wound on his forearm. "Well…I guess I should say in a few hours." A small smirk forming on his lips as he glanced at the time, it was four in the morning.

"I can't sleep knowing you're not home when you're supposed to be." Robyn responded quietly, using a cotton swab to dab on peroxide to the wound.

The sound of him sighing was the only response she got to that, but she wasn't expecting much. Levi wasn't much of a talker, and when he did decide to open his mouth to speak, what usually left were a string of curses.

They sat in silence as Levi worked on bandaging himself, Robyn helping him if he needed it, but she mostly sat curled up in the seat, fiddling with the baggy t-shirt she wore or the ends of her athletic shorts. When he was finished, he put the rest of the materials back into the first aid kit, slipping it back underneath the sofa and standing up to retrieve the duffle bag he had dropped in the middle of the room.

Gunmetal eyes followed him as he walked back over to her, offering her his hand. A small smile graced her lips as she put her smaller hand in his, letting him help her up. He led her into their shared bedroom, his hand letting hers go as she moved to sit on the bed.

Levi opened the closet in the corner of the room, removing the back panel and unzipping his duffel bag, revealing the black sniper rifle. He carefully pulled it out, inspecting it for any damages before placing it on the hooks that protruded from the wall. Once it was hung up properly, he placed the panel where it belonged then closed the closet and picked up the duffle bag, walking over to the double bed and slipping the bag underneath.

"I'm going to take a shower, go to sleep brat." He said gruffly, giving her a pointed look.

Robyn merely rolled her eyes at his order, but followed through with it as she slipped underneath the covers and laid on her side, reaching to her side table to turn off her lamp before her head firmly planted on the fluffy pillow.

Satisfied that she listened, Levi picked out clothing from the dresser, a simple black t-shirt, grey sweatpants and a pair of boxers before heading into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, the door closed partially but not all the way, letting in a small stream of light.

The only light that was on in the slightly darkened bedroom was Levi's lamp and the light that came from the bathroom.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later that the shower was turned off and the sound of the shower curtain could be heard being pulled back, signaling that Levi was getting out and would soon be coming to bed. A sigh of content escaped Robyn's parted lips, secretly wishing that things could always be like this.

She wanted to come home to this every night, being able to sleep next to him and wake up to him in the morning. Yes, she did get this occasionally, like tonight. But in a week, he'd be gone again. Going out of state or even out of the country to fulfill the contract that would be assigned to him.

The movement of the bed dipping is what caught the girl off guard, not even noticing that the table lamp had been turned off and that the room had darkened. A warm body moved in next to hers, their legs tangling together as an arm was thrown across her waist, pulling her back against a strong chest. She could feel his breath against her neck as he moved her auburn locks out of the way to place a gentle kiss against the cool skin, his nose buried in her hair.

"Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered into her waves of auburn strands. Just the fact that he was reassuring her brought butterflies to her stomach. It was the thought that he was truly thinking about how she was feeling that made her love for him grow, if that was even possible.

As they settled into sleep, their breathing slowing to a soft lullaby, his arm tightening around her waist to ensure she wouldn't move away from him during the duration of their sleep, she felt completely at peace.

It was during this time, on the verge of complete unconsciousness, that Robyn knew that despite all the hardships they've gone through to get to this point, and the many more that was to come…she wouldn't trade this for anything. She wouldn't trade the man asleep next to her, not his faults or quirks, not how he hardly changes his facial expressions, not that monotone voice of his, not even the way he loves her.

If there was a chance she could go back to the first day she met him and erase it, she would never even dream of it. Levi, with all his imperfections, was everything she's ever wanted. He's hers just as she is his. He's her best friend, lover, and her assassin.


End file.
